


Artemis

by Itsamema (holdthe)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Discipline, F/M, Humiliation, Impact Play, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Punishment, Space Pirates, Spanking, Sue me me I like kink and sci-fi, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthe/pseuds/Itsamema
Summary: In a futuristic world the pirate spaceship Mabel has a slightly more interesting crew than most. The Captain, Anderz, keeps his Sub onboard and when she breaks a rule she has to be punished regardless of who's around to see.This is the prologue I've written for a much longer story, with a full time D/s dynamic on a spaceship in the future with laser guns and whatnot, very niche but who cares I've got a lot of spare time and I'm enjoying it.





	Artemis

Prologue

An Artemis model ship rested in a low orbit around a rest point planet, Vora-0W32. It was lighter than the usual Cargo freighters that drifted on and off the surface. Central government policy says an undeclared ship can orbit a planet for an hour before the control base listens into the ship’s active communication systems and searches Central Government’s database for the ships registration. This ship had been in orbit for 56 minutes and 32 seconds when shuttle ship from the planets main population hub latched onto its side port and it sped out of orbit. 

If control base had listened in to the comms system they would have found a nonsense stream of numbers fed to and from the planets main satellite. It was a clever set up to distract from the short quick radio pulses sent from the belly of the ship to somewhere in Population-hub-3 upon arrival. If they’d checked the registration they would have had a hell of an interesting afternoon since this ship, the Mabel, was right at the top of Central governments piracy watchlist. 

It’s Captain was named Anderz, and he had managed to live in comfortable chaos despite central governments growing power and disdain for him. Central government were still vulnerable to the unfortunate process of democracy, blowing up a generally well regarded anarchist without cause could lose them all the favor and control they’d gained in these outer planets. Besides, Captain Anderz was good at not getting caught.

Aboard the Mabel was Captain Anderz and his small crew. The Shuttle that joined them housed Wayne, an old earth enthusiast and self professed galaxy mapper. A week ago he had plotted the location of a potentially valuable cargo-ship wreckage in the abandoned system 5. This was a center system and far too deep within Central Government’s grasp for scavenging there to be safe. This one, though, had a big pay-off. 

Thanks to being owed a favor by a local and less than legal arms and munitions dealer, Wayne had managed to find a ship willing to take the risk and buy his maps in return for more bars than he’d ever owned in his life.

*

The side port opened and Wayne was greeted by a young man, short but thick with muscle and with an intensely uncomfortable looking scar that twisted over his mouth. It was difficult not to pay attention to the gun he had strapped to his back - it was almost the size of his leg.

“I’m Luca, second in command.” The man offered Wayne a calloused hand which he shook tentatively. Luca motioned for him to follow. There wasn’t much of an option, as the side port opened onto a tight corridor. It was narrower than the standard size port door they had fitted. Straight ahead he could see the other side port. In the center there was one door that led towards the front of the ship and one to the back, where the engines would have been. “You better hope you’ve got something interesting, Saera’s raging it cost us half a bar in fuel to get here.” Luca’s voice slurred a little when he spoke as he pushed open the door towards the ship’s front.

The inside of the ship appeared to have been welded up over time. Cabins stacked up to the ceilings, all made up of mismatched sheets of scavenged metal from other ships. It was scattered with ladders made by wedging and welding scrap metal into the walls for foot holds. These lead to the second level, where there was a little ledge just big enough to walk along with a metal catwalk connecting the two sides. Wayne followed Luca through to a wider space. Straight ahead was the ship’s control bay in front of a wide window. In the centre, a long table surrounded by chairs.

There were three other people sat around the centre table, two men and a woman. Luca gave Wayne a slap on the back.

“That’s Captain Anderz, who you’ll have heard of obviously.” Luca introduced, pointing to the man at the head of the table. The Captain seemed pleased to see him. He the same comfortable air Luca did. Wayne was more aware of how nervous he was.

The Captain grinned “This is Rowan,” He gestured to the larger man on his right who held out for a handshake so firm Wayne couldn’t grip back at all.

“Rowan Daws” The man corrected.

The woman next to him quickly introduced herself as “Saera.” and took his hand in a grip almost as firm. 

The Captain grinned “Our contact on Vora says you’ve got something dangerous for us?” 

Wayne stammered out a yes.

“You understand, that as good as that sounds to me, we need a little more information. Cook told us it was worth coming over to see you and I trust him, but I don’t know you at all.”

“Of course, um” Wayne reached into his satchel and dug out a tablet - an old one - 200 years maybe. 

“It’ll take 30 seconds to turn on, the old ones don’t charge as fast, and the batteries degra-” Wayne was interrupted by one of the Cabin doors opening behind him. He turned to see a girl climbing out of one of the lower doors. She was wearing a short delicate dress that looked more like underwear compared to the thick, practical trousers the rest of the crew wore. It was made of material like the kind they had on old earth - from plants - that had now become excruciatingly expensive. More notably, she had a thick black collar with a ring at the front. She held a gun, not as if she were about to shoot it but resting in her hands, pointing down. 

“Come here,” he heard the Captain say with comfortable authority. 

The girl nodded, stepped towards them and stopped just at the side of Wayne. She looked him up and down and then leaned to place the gun on the table in front of the captain. After a moment Wayne offered his hand to the strange girl to shake.

The girl said nothing. She didn’t take his hand but looked at the captain briefly, and then back at Wayne. Her mouth was resting open and she seemed unsettled.

“Sorry.” Wayne said but he was unsure as to why and left his hand out.  
“Is there something wrong?” He asked. He tried to sound amused but his voice broke as he said it.

The girl looked like she was about to mouth something at him, or maybe at the Captain, who she kept looking to. Behind him Saera let out a giggle. The girl kept looking between them as the Captain admired the situation without saying anything. Wayne kept his hand out, afraid that taking it back would make for a more obvious faux pas.

The girl took a breath in “I can’t-”. Immediately the Captain reached forward and pulled her back by her hair, the suddenest knocked Wayne against the table and the girl let out a gasp. The Captain pulled the girl to look up at him. 

“You know you broke a rule?” The Captain asked her.

Wide eyed and trembling, she nodded, fiddling with her hands in front of her. “I’m Sorry.” She whimpered.

“You’re sorry?” The Captain replied

She rushed out a broken “Sorry Sir.” 

The Captain grabbed her by the wrists and turned her around, making her stagger. He pushed her to the two sofas that made up a little seating area to the side of the table.

“Wait here, don’t speak.” The captain told her, and she did as she was told, dropping down to her knees. Wayne heard a sound escape her and winced. 

The rest of the crew seemed unfazed; they turned back to Wayne after their brief amusement. The tablet was on and Wayne didn’t know what to do other than continue describing his find, without being able to stop himself glancing at the girl behind him. They eventually agreed to buy the tablet, for half of what he was asking but there weren’t many potential buyers and he was desperate.

He handed them over the tablet, gave them the password and took their word the money would be transferred once they’d picked up the cargo. Cook told him that's what he should expect and that this crew were good to their word. The girl still hadn’t moved and Wayne had got the idea that the Captain was enjoying his confusion. 

“We can’t go back to Vora for another 2 hours,” The Captain said to him, “So unless that Shuttles interplanetary, you’re stuck here until then.” With that the Captain got up from the table picking up the gun and looking over it carefully and then the tablet sliding both into the pocket of his trousers. Then climbed up to the second layer of cabins and went into the one almost straight above them. Wayne looked back at the girl who hadn’t moved but looked shaky on her knees. Her hair was left tangled over the back of her head from being grabbed and her nails were digging into her thighs.

The other three also stood up from the table. “I need to check the engine, we’ll have to make repairs at the Novus in the next system or Centgov’ll get suspicious.” Saera said and then looked at Wayne, decided not to say anymore and headed back through the ship towards the engine.

“Hungry?” Luca asked him with a grin. “Or we have some beers, not real ones but they do the job?”

“I’ll have one.” Rowan said, he was over doing something on the ships controls, and once Wayne agreed to the Beer, he’d never had it before, he was left alone at the table. The girl was still kneeling. Wayne struggled not to just stare at her until Luca returned with the beer. Wayne twisted of the cap and drank a little, it was disgusting. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Luca said pointing his bottle towards the girl. “She enjoys it.”

“She enjoys that?” Wayne blurted.

Luca shook his head, He sat so casually leaning well back in his chair. Wayne couldn’t understand how he could be so unbothered. “Sort of, it’s complicated.” The cabin door above them where the captain had disappeared and the man hopped back down the ladder. “It might get a bit more complicated.” Luca added.

“Captain, I got through to Voras command, we can be back there in forty minutes so long as it's on the night side, there’s a Centgov ship docking on the other side that’ll take up their attention.” Rowan said. 

The Captain nodded. “What kind of ship?”

“Don’t know, Cook didn’t think it’d matter, so I’m guessing official cargo, there might be a few gunships guarding it but that’s all.” Rowan replied.

The Captain told him to set a course and then for a few minutes mentioned something to Luca about patrol ships closer to system 1. Wayne was distracted by the girl who’d shifted to put her palms on the ground and take some pressure of her knees. She’d let out a shaky breath when she did so and perhaps if Wayne had been less of a coward he might have gone straight over and lifted her up off the ground himself.

But far before he could have built up the courage the Captain was standing over her. He put his hands in her hair and she looked up at him. Her face was red and blotchy.  
“You haven’t moved?” He asked. She nodded in reply. “Good girl.” He stopped and stroked her hair for a split second. The girl leaned into it and her eyes drifted closed. “But you broke a rule, what does that mean?”. 

Wayne saw the girls expression change again as she opened her eyes and looked up at him pleadingly.

“I have to be punished, Sir.” She squeaked.

“Get on you hands and knees. On the sofa.” 

The girl stood shakily, almost reaching a hand out for the Captain’s help. She faced Wayne who watched her breathing slide all over the place. She looked round at the captain who had moved to stand above her. 

The captain’s hand rested on her back for a second before he swung his arm back and hit her hard. She let out a gasp. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

The Captain hit her twice more, quickly. She trembled, letting out a few little moans with each hit. She composed herself and managed to thank him again. Another hit. This time the captain left his hand there, stroking her where her skin must be turning pink under the hem of her thin dress. He lifted the dress up and hit again, three times on her bare skin. She yelped. She was shaking more with every hit. He swung his arm arm back past his head and brought it down fast, making a painful crack. It made her wince and squeal and rock forward. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She stammered. 

“Tell me what you did wrong.” The Captain said, un looping his belt. The girl took a breath to watch as the captain folded his belt over. She flinched at the sight.

“I spoke to a stranger-” The captain swung the belt down and the girl let out a sob. Her arms buckled beneath her. “Without your permission.” She let out. 

The captain swung the belt down on her, until her arms gave way and she was lying face down on the sofa with her make-up pooling under her eyes and running onto her cheeks.

“Get up and say it again.” 

The girl scrambled to get back up. As soon as she started to speak he hit her with the belt again. She screamed as her arms shook but she held herself up. She finished the line with her voice cracking, looking over at Wayne who swiftly looked at the ground. Rowan and luca seemed uninterested, sitting together by the controls,looking over occasionally but seeming more interested in the screen. The next few hits were efficient and rhythmic with the girl stumbling through her words, broken up with sobs and screams and Please Sirs.

The Captain stopped, pulling the girls hair up hard so she faced him. She sobbed at the pain. “Are you gonna behave now?” 

She nodded. “Yes Sir,” she was sniffling and dribbling and her face was covered in black smudges of makeup.

“Good girl,” The Captain stroked his hand down her back. “Now stand up and introduce yourself to our guest.” 

Wayne dropped his beer down on the table. Both the girl and the Captain were looking straight at him and his legs felt warm and sweaty beneath him. He watched the girl try to mumble something and lift herself up with her hand on the Captains side. She was sitting on the edge of the sofa now, clinging to his arm. “Yes Sir,” The girl said, looking straight at Wayne. She stood up clumsily. Wayne could hear his breath shake. She held out her hand as he had done to her earlier.

“I’m Eta.”


End file.
